


Eye of the Storm

by loveofanarchangel



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Context What Context, Drabbles, Erik You Slut, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just really love Cherik, M/M, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, X-men Inspired, and have too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofanarchangel/pseuds/loveofanarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles finally set free the tides they're holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> They just really needed a first make out session and I really needed their first make out session.
> 
> Please please please let me know what you think, your comments and compliments and criticisms complete me!! This is my first one-shot, so any and all tips are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

So he waited, trapped in a storm of fear and anger and guilt and _want_. God, did he want. For only the second time in his fucked-up life, Erik _wanted_ \- wanted to apologize, wanted to heal, wanted to escape the vengeful tides of agony threatening to pull him under. He'd never meant to hurt Charles. _Never this._  He wanted to run, to rise above the dread and desire tearing at his heart and consuming his soul in a gorgeous, suffocating heat, like Sea and Fire were at war over the rights to his death. Erik Lehnsherr did not feel. He did not care. He was power and terror and bitter defiance, a maelstrom of chaos and fear. He did not deserve - _need_ something so low as acceptance, and certainly not from the only friend he’d ever had..  _And yet…_

 _You always were the exception_ , he thought as he looked to the shadow of a man who once hadn’t hesitated to meet his gaze.

So he waited, terrified and desperate, for the first wave to crest.

After a second or an eternity, time never really mattered anyway, Charles raised his head and Erik was swept up in a hurricane of burning blue eyes; Sea had won, and he abandoned himself to its sweet, sinister torment. Their mouths crashed together in a fury of teeth and tongues and it was desperate and passionate and filthy and _oh, so perfect_. Their bodies found one another as surf finds the sand, warm and familiar in the wicked starlight. Erik tangled his fingers in Charles’ soft, thick hair and was rewarded with a low moan. _Mein Gott, er ist schön_. Charles bit back and caught Erik’s kiss-swollen lip in his teeth, swallowing a drawn-out groan that may have been his name as he felt the other man tremble beneath his touch. Charles’ tongue traced a symphony across Erik’s mouth, rising and falling with each precious note as they lost themselves in the music. Time had never mattered.

When they finally broke apart Erik very nearly whined, but the sound caught in his throat at the sight of Charles drawing ragged breaths through raw, obscenely red lips, eyes blown wide and crackling like lightning across a midnight sky. _My God, he’s beautiful, and he’s mine._

_**I am so fucked.** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> "Mein Gott, Er ist schön." = "My God, he's beautiful."


End file.
